The Godsforge
"How or why in the Twelve Hells would '''anyone' want to live in that sweltering pit is beyond me. But, that place is as hard to crack as a proper Dwarven keep. So if the world starts going to shit, that's the place to hide. If you can avoid burning alive on the way in."'' ''- Cedrik Weißschutz'', Knight-Captain of the Order of the Iron Cross The massive, sweltering citadel known as The Godsforge is an independent kingdom in the mountains. Built by the Old Iron King centuries ago, it has remained mostly unmolested by the conflicts around the continent. Being a source of exquisitely-crafted metalworks, few nations are willing to earn the Old Iron King's ire lest he be inspired to aid their foes. The Godsforge is an otherwise neutral kingdom, focused more on their own prosperity than the squabblings of nations that surround it. Its armies fight only in the defense of their King and forge, but groups of scavengers known as 'Scrappers' are a common sight after battles across the continent. They collect the abandoned arms and armor of the fallen, taking them back to the Godsforge to be recycled or repaired. Alleged History Many centuries ago, a powerful Fire Yai known by the name Aragath claimed the dormant heart of the mountain as his domain. Unfazed by the sweltering heat, he carved a mighty keep into the stone, inscribing fortifying runes along the way. The runes shielded the ambient space from the heat, smoke and ash of the molten stone below, ensuring the longevity of his demesne. In truth, these runes held a more sinister purpose: with their presence shielding the passways and chambers already carved, he could take slaves into the depths to work for him. And take he did. Wielding the power of flame, Aragath terrorized nearby regions and took many prisoners. There, they were trapped not by walls of stone or steel, but by their own inability to survive beyond the runes' protection. To flee meant to burn, either by their master's wrath or the blood of the world. These prisoners became the ancestors of the denizens of The Godsforge, carving away the stone to expand a mere keep into a ringed subterranean sprawl. At the heart of the city, beneath the distant mouth of the volcano high above, lay the King's Ironworks. A massive forge, warmed by the molten stone below and fed by the excavated stone as the city grew. A network of rails, carts and chains moved great smelting cauldrons filled with material in various stages of preparation. Originally worked by teams of common mortals, Aragath managed to conquer a small tribe of Fire Giants to replace them, for their great strength and resistance to flame smoothed much of the processes. Once various metals were melted down, refined, and cooled into ingots, Aragath would work them into exquisite pieces. At first such pieces comprised of arms and armor, to equip his servants for their raids. As time wore on, Aragath grew mostly content with his established realm and the need for wargear waned. Why conquer more souls and drag them into the mountain, where they will attempt to rebel and likely not assimilate with the existing populace? Things had grown rather stable, beneath the mountain. Material was all around, and his domain was virtually unassailable. It is believed that around seven hundred years ago was when the Old Iron King's warmongering spirit cooled in full. The great gates that lead into the mountain only opened for merchants and farmers, for the rich volcanic soil on the slopes and foot provided enough and more to feed the populace. Warbands virtually disappeared, converted instead into a standing military to protect the King's claims. The mountain became less and less known as an ominous and terrible place, and more as a legendary, hidden wonder where impossible works crafted of metal came from. Thus did the mountain, and the city beneath, earn the name 'The Godsforge'. Now it rests as an isolated capitol, arming nations across the region should their rulers meet the prices required. The Godsforge refuses to meddle in their affairs directly, instead sending out 'Scrappers' who patrol the battlefields. These Scrappers collect arms, armor and other metalworks, be they forged by the Old Iron King or otherwise, to be reforged or recycled as necessary. It does no good to let iron rust in the rain, after all. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms __NOEDITSECTION__